


The Light Bulb and The Sneeze

by annthetropicalfish



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, light bulbs and a sneeze, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annthetropicalfish/pseuds/annthetropicalfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta changed the light bulb and then he sneezed. And Katniss enjoyed it too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Bulb and The Sneeze

The first time Katniss told Peeta that she loved him, the actual words without being asked, just because was when she saw him sneeze while he was changing a light bulb. She had just entered the kitchen with a bag full of fresh game. Peeta was standing on a chair in the middle of the kitchen with his arms in the air and his t-shirt, the white one with yellow and red paint stains had lifted a bit revealing not only a small patch of fair hair that led to Peeta's southern regions but also a bit of the green waistband of his boxer shorts.

She was mesmerized and a bit turned on by this ordinary act, so domestic that she felt a rush of happiness for having this wonderful boy with her in her house, changing the  light bulb of her kitchen. He was finishing with the light bulb when the dust from the old one made him sneeze. It was a soft sneeze, followed by a soft 'damn it' and a sniff. And Katniss laughed.

"I love you," she said, surprising them both. Peeta jumped a bit because until that moment he was oblivious to her presence. He looked at her, arms falling slowly at his side. Katniss was smiling at him shyly. If words were not easy for her, words of love were a huge deal but the 'I love you' took advantage from her rational side's distraction and jumped at the chance to leave her.

He jumped from the chair, wincing a bit when his prosthetic leg reached the floor.

"I love you too," he said slowly.

"Okay," Katniss said, scratching the back of her neck. "I ...ok,umm, I should...yeah, ok, good. I should skin this," she said lifting the bag and fidgeting on her feet. Peeta laughed and threw the old light bulb in the trash can.

"No you don't," he said and with three loud strides he was there with her, wrapping his arms around her small body, giving her a big bear hug, kissing her neck and making her laugh. She held him tightly with her hands on his back, the smell of cinnamon and dill relaxing her. She dropped her head on his shoulder while he kissed her, the hunger between them growing by the second . She dropped the game bag on the floor and kissed his lips hungrily, moaning when she felt his tongue, forgetting about the fact that she was sweaty from the woods and her clothes were dirty with mud.

"How was your day?" he asked breathing heavily between kisses. Katniss shushed him with a kiss and pulled his white t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. She ran her fingers slowly through his belly, nails scratching all the way from his chest until she reached the first button on his corduroy pants. She looked at him, biting her lower lip. The first time they had sex was just a shy month ago and they were still on the part where practice made perfect but they were fast learners.

Katniss sometimes thought about the noises she made, noises that probably would make her blush furiously and hide her face in mortification and even thinking about Peeta going down on her would make her feel self conscious of the map of scars that the fire had traced on her body but Peeta made her forget about all of her inhibitions and second thoughts. And she loved what and how he could make her feel.

And the feeling was mutual, she could tell. Like this particularly moment. The need to feel him right now was overwhelming and she could see it in his eyes.

Peeta lifted Katniss on the counter and with a few and new expert moves he took her boots, pants and underwear and in no time and without foreplay she took him with her small hand and guided him to her, eliciting a soft moan on both of them.

Oh, he was going to change the entire circuit breaker in the District.

 

* * *

 

They were still on the counter breathing heavily.

"I meant what I said earlier. I love you- love you, like in love with you, you know that, right?"Katniss mumbled with her forehead against his.

He looked at her and realized how important was for her to actually say those words because of course he knows she is in love with him. She speaks with actions; when she opens the window a bit before bed and when she takes him to the woods to sketch and when she stares, really stares at him thinking that he doesn't notices but he does, and when he asks her why she's staring, she blushes and says things under her breath like 'eyelashes', 'too long' and 'tangled'. Yes, he knows.

"I'm in love with you too, but I think you already know that," Peeta said kissing her shoulder and crouching down to pick up her clothes. They dressed quickly, smiling at each other for having sex on the kitchen counter. Katniss combed his hair with her fingers, kissed his cheek and moved to the stairs when they heard a flock of geese honking outside.

"Sweetheart!" Haymitch was standing outside her door. He knocked once and opened it. Buttercup ran toward Peeta's legs knowing he would get a pat and something to eat.

"Hey Haymitch, come in," Peeta greeted him, putting the chair back under the table. Katniss grabbed the game bag and put it in the icebox. Buttercup was now purring at Peeta's feet.

"Sweetheart,help me with that goddamn pen for the geese, you promised," Haymitch said. He looked kind of sober and clean. And very irritated. Katniss shook her head.

"I think Peeta should help you, he's much better at that stuff. He changed the kitchen's light bulb today and he promised me that he was going to change the light bulbs of my bedroom tonight," she said tugging at the end of her braid, blushing a bit. Peeta's jaw dropped and Katniss looked at him with a crooked eyebrow. He smiled, amazed.

"Ok, let's go boy, I want to control these creatures," Haymitch grabbed Peeta by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him toward the door and the geese and the soon to be pen.

"Don't keep him to yourself Haymitch, I really need those lamps!" Katniss yelled from the stairs and Peeta laughed. Haymitch rolled his eyes and the geese honked at them.

"This won't take more than an hour, right?" Peeta asked walking with Haymitch, the geese and Buttercup. Haymitch grunted something and the geese honked louder and Peeta laughed, because Katniss was waiting for him in her house and because she was in love with him and after everything he was able to laugh just because.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on ff.net. No beta so the mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you like it and thanks for reading.  
> I'm on tumblr, annthetropicalfish, come say hi if you want.  
> Okay, bye!


End file.
